tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Clark Kent
Kal-El |Nickname = Super-Homem; Homem de Aço; Herói da Profecia; Escoteiro Azul; Ultimo Filho de Krypton |Birthdate = 29 de Fevereiro, 45 anos |Zodiac = Peixes |Birthplace = Kryptonopolis - Krypton (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 190 cm |Weight = 107 kg |Blood Type = |Race = Kryptoniano |Class = Fighter |Armor = |Robe = |Family/Relatives = Jor-El (Pai Biológico), Lara Lor-Van (Mãe Biológica), Jonathan Kent (Pai adotivo), Martha Kent (Mãe adotiva), Kara Zor-El (Prima), Kon-El/Conner Kent (Clone), Lois Lane (Esposa), Jon Kent (Filho) |Likes = Sua Família, Justiça, A Verdade, Honestidade, Lutar pela Justiça e Salvar o Mundo |Dislikes = Matar, Injustiça, Mal, Ignorância, Derramamento de sangue inocente |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Lois Lane |Job/Occupation = Um dos fundadores e membro da Liga da Justiça, Repórter do Planeta Diário |Rival = Batman |Archenemy = Lex Luthor |Master = |Rank = S+ |Favorite Food = Bife borgonhesa com Ketchup |Forte in Sports = |Fighting Style = |Powers = Diversos |Weapons = |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Energia Fogo Vento Gelo |Origin = DC Comics |Counterpart = Ver Lista }} Superman (Traduzido como Super-Homem) (スーパーマン Sūpāman), nome real Clark Kent (クラーク·ケント Kurāku·kento) ou Kal-El, é um dos mais clássicos Super-heróis, cujas histórias em quadrinhos são publicadas pela DC Comics. Ele um dos personagens mais importantes em The King of Cartoons sendo a principal fonte de inspiração de vários Heróis e principalmente de Vinix, que o vê como um ídolo. Superman costuma disputar sua classificação como o herói mais forte com o famoso personagem Goku. Aparência Clark Kent é um homem alto, branco de cabelo preto e olhos azuis. Casualmente ele geralmente veste sua roupa de jornalista geralmente um paletó cinza com uma camisa branca por baixo e gravata. Sempre acompanhado de seus óculos. Seu icônico uniforme de Super-herói é o traje azul com botas, decoração similar a uma cueca e uma longa capa de coloração vermelha. Em sua cintura fica um cinto amarelo e em seu peito fica o seu símbolo "S". As vezes o símbolo também se encontra em sua capa. Por um período de tempo ele utilizou uma versão do traje sem a "cueca por cima da calça" como um visual mais moderno, mas ele logo retornou ao seu visual antigo quando o novo demonstrou não ser tão popular. Personalidade Superman é comumente visto como um herói corajoso e bondoso, com um forte senso de justiça, moralidade e honra. Ele adere a um estrito código moral muitas vezes atribuída aos valores em pequenas cidades americana onde ele foi criado, graças a seus pais adotivos. Seu compromisso em operar dentro da lei tem sido um exemplo para muitos outros heróis, mas provocou ressentimento entre outros, que se referem a ele como o "grande escoteiro azul". Superman pode ser bastante rígido neste traço, provocando tensões na comunidade de super-heróis, notavelmente com a Mulher Maravilha (um de seus amigos mais próximos) depois que ela matou Maxwell Lord. left|200px Para proteger sua identidade secreta, Superman construiu uma personalidade em sua identidade civil como Clark Kent. Para o mundo em geral, Clark é uma pessoa bem-educado e desajeitada. Apenas Lois Lane, sua esposa, sabe que essa atitude é apenas um ato. Tendo perdido o seu mundo natal, Krypton, Superman é muito protetor da Terra e, especialmente, da família e dos amigos de Clark Kent. Esta mesma perda, combinada com a pressão de usar seus poderes com responsabilidade, tem causado solidão para Superman na Terra, apesar de seus muitos amigos, sua esposa e seus pais. Encontros anteriores com as pessoas que ele pensava ser companheiros kryptonianos, Power Girl e Mon-El, levaram à decepção. A chegada da Supergirl, que foi confirmada ser não só de Krypton, mas também sua prima, aliviou um pouco a solidão. O Superman mostrou ter um espírito poderoso, livre de corrupção e tentação. Tendo sido criado por um gentil fazendeiro do Kansas e sua esposa, ele foi ensinado a proteger a vida e ajudar os outros. Ele é muito otimista e nunca desiste, mesmo quando as coisas parecem ruins. Superman aprendeu a colocar inibidores mentais em seu próprio poder, para que não acidentalmente "flexione e faça com que as placas tectônicas se desloquem". Para ele, são as barreiras que lhe permitem sentir-se humano o suficiente para viver uma vida saudável, e ele só libera uma delas quando luta contra um oponente particularmente poderoso ou executa uma tarefa difícil. História Origem Kal-El era um bebê enviado à Terra por seus pais, Jor-El e Lara-El, antes da destruição de seu planeta natal, Krypton. A cápsula de Kal-El aterrissou perto de Smallville, no Kansas, onde foi encontrado por Jonathan Kent e Martha Kent e, posteriormente, gostou de ambos. Os Kents adotaram o jovem kryptoniano, chamando-o de "Clark" pelo nome de solteira de Martha. Quando jovem, em Smallville, Clark encontrou Cósmico, Satúrnia e Camaleão antes de descobrir toda a extensão de seus poderes. Durante esse incidente, ele ajudou o trio a impedir Brainiac, que havia viajado no tempo do século 30 para matar Clark antes que ele pudesse se tornar o Superman. Depois de derrotar Brainiac, o trio voltou ao seu tempo, mas não antes de Satúrnia remover toda a memória do incidente de sua mente. No entanto, o incidente retratou toda a força e coragem que Clark imbuiria como Superman. Algum tempo depois, Clark começou a descobrir seus poderes e às vezes ficava frustrado com a necessidade de escondê-los do público. Seus pais lhe revelaram a nave espacial, bem como um holograma, que chegaram com ele quando ele veio à Terra. Clark foi informado da destruição de seu planeta e conheceu brevemente sua verdadeira mãe e pai. Legião dos Super-Heróis Enquanto estava na Feira anual de Smallville, ele foi abordado por Saltador, Brainiac 5 e Satúrnia para ajudar a combater os Cinco Fatais no século 30. Embora cético, Kent foi para o futuro com eles depois que Brainiac 5 prometeu a ele que voltaria no segundo exato em que saísse. Na sede da Legião, ele não causou uma boa primeira impressão, apesar de ter levantado 3000 toneladas. Kent tropeçou no Museu do Superman e teve um vislumbre do legado que um dia começaria. Kent voltou para ajudar a Legião a derrotar os Cinco Fatais com uma roupa roubada. Ele escolheu ficar no futuro e aprender a dominar seus poderes. A Legião fez dele um membro, como Superboy. Superboy aprendeu muito sobre seus poderes, fraquezas, passado e inimigos. Ele também foi capaz de conquistar seu medo persistente de que, apesar de todo o seu poder e determinação, ele não podia salvar a todos. Antes de Metropolis Lana Lang era uma das amigas mais antigas que Clark tinha em Smallville. Como os pais de Clark na Terra, Martha e Jonathan Kent, Lana esteve com Clark desde o início: ela viu sua transformação de menino do campo em super-herói acontecer em primeira mão. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a quem Clark foi quando seus poderes latentes começaram a surgir. Ela viu em primeira mão a visão de raios-X e testemunhou sua audição aguçada. Enquanto Clark corria à cena de um acidente, Lana viu não apenas sua super velocidade, mas também sua força e invulnerabilidade. No entanto, aos olhos de Lana, algo mais existia do que apenas amizade. Uma garota atraente, ela sempre conseguiu atrair a atenção de qualquer homem em que estivesse interessado, exceto Clark Kent. Ele sempre a considerara uma boa amiga e, embora os dois namorassem por um tempo, o relacionamento não durou. Enquanto ela expressava vocalmente seu nível contínuo de interesse por Clark, os dois nunca ficaram permanentemente; independentemente, eles permaneceram próximos durante o ensino médio. Krypto, o cão da família da casa de Jor-El e foi usado para um voo de teste do foguete que acabou levando o bebê Kal-El para a Terra. No entanto, o foguete de Krypto foi desviado do rumo e ficou no espaço por muitos anos até que o foguete captou o sinal do foguete de Kal-El que pousou na Terra. Krypto chegou quando Kal-El era adolescente, e os dois se deram bem. Krypto se aventurou ao lado do jovem Kal-El, embora não fosse conhecido publicamente. Herói de Metropolis. Herói do Mundo. Quando adulto, ele se mudou para Metropolis e encontrou emprego como repórter para o Planeta Diário. De acordo com sua identidade civil de Clark Kent, Superman mantinha um apartamento e um prédio alto. Além disso, Clark costumava comer mesmo que Superman recebesse seu sustento do sol amarelo e não exigisse comida. Mesmo além de comer pelo bem das aparências, como ele o fez toda a vida com seus amigos e familiares, ele se acostumou a comida e bebida, e até ocasionalmente os desfrutava em privado. Em relação à natureza dupla de sua identidade, Superman explicou que precisava ser Clark para mantê-lo saudável, e seu pai adotivo reforçou que "Superman apenas ajuda de vez em quando". Uma aparição sua em traje, salvando uma jovem, atraiu a atenção de Lois Lane - quando a história substituiu a sua. Foi Lois quem posteriormente deu ao herói o nome de "Superman". Superman deu a Lois uma entrevista exclusiva, sua motivação era aliviar os medos do público, garantindo que as pessoas soubessem de onde ele veio e por que ele estava aqui - ou, como sua mãe adotiva disse, para que as pessoas não pensassem que ele era como "aquele maluco de Gotham City". Logo após sua chegada a Metropolis, Superman conheceu seu maior e mais persistente adversário, Lex Luthor. Nos meses seguintes, uma variedade de criminosos fantasiados - alguns com habilidades metahumanas - começaram a aparecer em Metropolis para se opor ao Homem de Aço. Uma lista completa inclui o Homem Brinquedo, o Parasita, Metallo, Curto-Circuito, Bizarro, Luminus e Volcana. Superman também encontraria vários seres que, como ele, eram de outros mundos, como o renomado caçador de recompensas Lobo e a rainha guerreira Maxima, ou mesmo outras dimensões, como o travesso Mxyzptlk. Similar a como Superman é conhecido como o "ponto 0" dos Super-heróis no Mundo Real, ele também tem esse tipo de reconhecimento no Mundo dos Desenhos, porém, como já existia diversos heróis e vigilantes mesmo antes dele, Superman representa o início da popularização dos vigilantes mascarados e de capa e do termo Super-Herói. Muitos super-heróis aos seus moldes começaram a surgir, principalmente nos Estados Unidos. General Zod Dru-Zod, um Kryptoniano exilado para a Zona Fantasma junto de sua tenente Ursa e Non, por influencia de Jor-El jurou vingança contra toda a Casa de El, principalmente o filho de Jor-El: Kal-El. Os anos se passaram e Zod conseguiu construir pequenas naves espaciais que pudessem manter a forma física e escapar da Zona Fantasma. Lor-Zod, filho de Zod e Ursa, era a chave do sucesso deles, e funcionava como um vínculo físico entre o mundo material e suas formas fantasmagóricas. Zod sabia que o filho sobrevivente de seu carcereiro, Jor-El, estava morando na Terra e Zod queria terminar a linhagem da família. Além disso, ele decidiu que a Terra era um mundo ideal para a conquista e o estabelecimento de uma "nova" Krypton. Quando chegou a hora, Lor-Zod foi lançado da Zona Fantasma e enviado em direção à Terra. Ao desembarcar, sua nave ativou um farol, o que permitiu aos outros kryptonianos o poder de se libertar e segui-lo até a Terra. Depois de se reunir com seu filho, o general Zod liderou um ataque maciço contra a cidade de Metropolis e conseguiu exilar o filho de Jor-El, Superman, na Zona Fantasma. A partir daí, seus seguidores e ele escravizaram a cidade e começaram a terraformar com design semelhante aos edifícios de Krypton, morto há muito tempo. Lor-Zod, tendo passado algum tempo na Terra com Kal-El, herdou parte da fibra moral do Superman e, finalmente, traiu seu pai, atacando-o com rajadas de visão de calor. Superman escapou da Zona Fantasma e fez uma aliança improvável com Lex Luthor e derrotou Zod e seus companheiros. Por fim, Zod e seus aliados foram enviados de volta à Zona Fantasma. Brainiac Fortaleza da Solidão Superman construiu a Fortaleza da Solidão a partir do Iceberg oco que ele encontrou perto do Oceano Ártico,optando por usá-la como sua base regular de operações a partir de então. No começo, a Fortaleza continha apenas o orbe de memória recuperado de Brainiac, que era frequentemente usado pelo Superman quando ele precisava ou queria informações sobre Krypton. Mais tarde, Superman expandiu a fortaleza para incluir uma sala de controle, um salão de armas, uma coleção variada de animais de mundos alienígenas e vários troféus de suas aventuras anteriores. Havia também esculturas gigantes de gelo de seus pais biológicos, criadas como memoriais. Além das características decorativas mencionadas acima, a Fortaleza da Solidão continha as instalações e equipamentos necessários para construir uma duplas andróides do Superman para lidar com crises, caso o próprio Superman não estivesse disponível. Darkseid Jonathan e Martha Kent visitam Clark em Metropolis no Dia dos Pais. Ao mesmo tempo, Kalibak chega à Terra para destruir o Superman e assim agradar seu pai, Darkseid. Kalibak então começa a causar estragos, a fim de chamar a atenção do Superman. O telhado desmorona e Jonathan Kent fica preso. Superman vai investigar e descobre o destino de seu pai adotivo. Ele tenta salvar seu pai, mas Kalibak o ataca. Os dois lutam e parece que Kalibak pode vencer, mas Superman consegue forçá-lo a sair do prédio. Superman tenta deixar Kalibak enquanto ele vai salvar seu pai. Insultado, Kalibak ataca novamente. A luta entra no metrô e quase causa um acidente de trem, mas Superman consegue parar a luta sem causar danos. Kalibak ainda não está inconsciente e ataca mais uma vez. Ele ainda falha em derrotar o Superman, mas lembra a falta de fé de Darkseid nele. Ele então redobra seus esforços. Desta vez, Superman está quase derrotado. Kalibak afirma que ele finalmente vai provar a seu pai. Ao ouvir a palavra "Pai", Superman para de se segurar e lança Kalibak a vários quilômetros de distância. Com Kalibak muito longe para começar mais problemas, Superman finalmente consegue salvar seu pai adotivo pouco antes de o telhado desabar. Com Jonathan Kent salvo, Superman sai para encontrar Kalibak e terminar a luta. No entanto, Darkseid chega primeiro e explode Kalibak com seus Raios Ômega e o teleporta para longe. Superman confronta Darkseid, mas ele também é atingido pelos Raios Ômega, que apenas o machuca. Darkseid promete que Superman e Terra jurarão lealdade a ele. Darkseid retorna a Apokolips e explica a Desaad que Superman não pode ser destruído com apenas um golpe. Ele então promete que causará tantas mortes quanto forem necessárias para destruir o Superman e tomar a Terra. Batman Flash Aço Retorno de Darkseid Superman e Homem-Aranha A Batalha do Século! thumb|left Um dia, o Homem-Aranha se deparou com um crime que estava sendo cometido pelo Doutor Octopus. Ock acabou fugindo, e o Homem-Aranha, tendo esgotado o fluido de teia, foi forçado a fugir a pé quando a polícia veio prendê-lo. Felizmente, ele conseguiu algumas fotos do impasse para dar a J. Jonah Jameson, que o agradou ao ponto de lhe dar um aumento. No entanto, todas as fotos foram borradas, resultando em Peter levar uma bronca. Mais tarde, ele saiu em um encontro com Mary Jane, mas foi desviado quando Ock retornou. Peter foi bem sucedido desta vez, e Ock foi levado para uma prisão onde Lex Luthor estava planejando uma dupla fuga. No dia seguinte, Peter foi para uma demonstração de exploração espacial com Mary Jane, apenas para encontrar um Jameson ainda com raiva. Depois de levar bronca novamente, Peter finalmente discutiu e fugiu para outra parte do prédio, fazendo com que ele se sentisse realmente bem consigo mesmo. Ele foi até uma grande estrutura que ainda estava em desenvolvimento, quando Lois Lane, que estava chegando perto dele, começou a cair de um lugar alto. Peter, que já estava no lugar alto, pegou Lois com habilidades humanas comuns, e eles logo se reconheceram devido às suas realizações no mesmo campo. Como Lois conversou com MJ, MJ perguntou brincando se Lois estava fazendo uma jogada em Peter. Lois disse o contrário, e estava prestes a declarar sua paixão por Superman, quando o próprio Superman chegou. thumb No entanto, Superman eletrocutou Lois e MJ, fazendo as duas desaparecerem, para o grande choque de todos. Para tornar as coisas mais estranhas, o verdadeiro Superman, Clark Kent, estava assistindo a coisa toda. Desesperado para encontrar seus amigos, Peter mudou para o Homem-Aranha (enquanto se encontrava com Clark) e partiu. Ele correu para o Superman e o atacou apesar dele apenas tentar falar com ele no momento. O falso Superman é revelado como sendo Lex Luthor, que atira no Homem-Aranha com radiação solar vermelha, permitindo que ele machuque o Superman. Eventualmente a radiação se dissipou, e o Homem-Aranha não pôde machucá-lo, apesar de quantas vezes ele tentasse (até se machucando no processo). Finalmente ele se acalmou, e os dois se uniram para encontrar o verdadeiro culpado. Eles seguiram a radiação do sol vermelho para um pátio ferroviário abandonado. Depois de escalar os quartos armadilhados, eles encontraram Doutor Octopus e Luthor. Eles revelaram sua parceria e que eles estavam por trás do sequestro. Os criminosos eram simplesmente hologramas, deixando Peter e Clark em busca de sua base em busca de pistas sobre o paradeiro deles. O Homem-Aranha encontrou o computador controlando o projetor e tentou imprimir sua localização, apenas para o computador explodir. Por sorte, Superman conseguiu reconstruí-lo, permitindo que Peter os localizasse no Mt. Kilimanjaro. Eles se encontraram com os guerreiros Masai, que revelaram que um de seus homens da tribo havia desaparecido recentemente perto da montanha. Eles o encontraram carregado de radiação solar vermelha. O Homem-Aranha o atormentou enquanto Superman usava sua visão de calor para torná-lo tão duro quanto aço. Eles entraram na caverna de onde ele emergiu, encontrando um silo de foguete vazio. Seguindo o exemplo do Superman, os dois viajaram para o Satélide da Gangue da Injustiça. Eles descobriram que Luthor e Octavius tinham tomado o controle do Colamb One e estavam usando-o para causar o caos na Terra como chantagem. Os heróis e vilões começaram a lutar, com o Superman saindo para impedir um tsunami e o Octopus trocando de lado depois que o Luthor decidiu destruir o mundo. Otto conseguiu quebrar a conexão de Luthor com a sonda e Clark parou o tsunami. Eles voltaram para Manhattan e seus colegas de trabalho. Dando fotos e histórias exclusivas, eles conseguiram seus empregos e levaram suas garotas para jantar, pagas por seus chefes. Os heróis e o Holocausto A conselho de Jameson, Peter viajou para Metropolis para obter imagens de Hulk e Superman. Enquanto estava na cidade, Peter conheceu Jimmy Olsen, que o apresentou a seus colegas de trabalho no Planeta Diário. Ele brevemente contemplou ficar em Metropolis e ficou no Hotel Cheapo durante seu mandato com o Planeta Diário. Como Homem-Aranha, seu Sentido da Aranha o direcionou para uma base subterrânea onde encontrou a Mulher Maravilha lutando contra um exército de capangas. Mulher Maravilha foi capturada, mas o Homem-Aranha os seguiu até Manhattan. Juntando-se ao Superman, os dois foram para o Omega One, emboscando os captores de Diana: Dr. Destino e Parasita. Durante a batalha, Parasita quebrou os controles de um reator nuclear que Destino estava construindo. Superman foi capaz de manter o reator estável enquanto o Aranha usava o que restava dos controles para reverter a reação. Depois, Peter retornou a Nova York e ao Clarim. The King of Cartoons Chronicles Um mistério atormenta a humanidade. Milhares de garotas desaparecem ao redor do mundo e ninguém consegue encontrar o culpado. Vários Super-Heróis estão cientes do acontecimento e fazem o seu melhor para resolver a situação e acalmar o público. Superman da uma entrevista dizendo que fará o que puder e pede para caso algum herói encontre o culpado, tente não matá-lo. The King of Cartoons O Mundo dos Desenhos é praticamente dominado pelas forças de Maker Jacki após a derrota do Rei dos Desenhos Jin Willpower, diversos vilões trabalham para o Rei Demônio, efetivamente tomando conta para que outros heróis não prejudiquem seus planos. Superman é impedido de lidar pessoalmente com Maker depois de diversos heróis, principalmente Son Goku, terem boa parte de seus poderes selados, e a humanidade não pode arriscar deixar mais um de seus maiores campeões incapacitado. Os heróis devem esperar pela chegada de um novo Rei dos Desenhos que é a esperança para deter a tirania de Maker devido ao seu potencial de ser imune a todas as artimanhas do vilão. Em 1998, Vinix é escolhido como o novo Rei dos Desenhos e entra em uma jornada ao redor do mundo para ganhar experiência e aperfeiçoar seus poderes para assim ser capaz de deter Maker. Quando Vinix, Goku, Seiya e Lily vão aos Estados Unidos, eles acabam passando por Metropolis onde encontram Superman. Apesar de Vinix estar admirado em encontrar um dos seus maiores ídolos, Superman não fica muito feliz com o plano de deixar uma criança de 5 anos entrar em situações arriscadas. Superman questiona toda a situação e acaba discutindo com o grupo, duvidando que Goku seja uma boa influencia para o garoto pelos heróis Japoneses serem conhecidos por matar seus inimigos. Embora Goku não pareça se ofender e leve na esportiva, Seiya rebate que o jeito deles é o meio necessário para acabar com Maker, por isso os Barões dos Desenhos escolheram eles ao invés dos heróis americanos que possuem receio de tirar a vida de vilões perigosos. Apesar de toda essa situação criar um grande peso na decisão de Vinix, o garoto admite ter admiração tanto por Superman quanto por Goku e, que apesar de suas diferenças, ambos são seus maiores ídolos. Ele confia na decisão dos barões e está disposto a salvar o mundo da maneira que for, mesmo que indique que talvez ele não possa seguir os passos de Superman. Superman se convence de que Vinix tomará a melhor decisão e decide confiar em Goku para tomar conta do garoto. Supergirl Revanche contra Darkseid Liga da Justiça Depois de impedir a invasão Imperium, o Superman juntou-se a Batman, Flash (Barry Allen),, Lanterna Verde (Hal Jordan), Mulher Maravilha, Aquaman e Caçador de Marte para formar a Liga da Justiça. Durante esse tempo, Superman e a Liga da Justiça teriam muitas aventuras, como derrotar Mongul no Mundo Bélico e expor Lex Luthor como criminoso. Duas das aventuras mais significativas para o Superman envolveriam conhecer uma equipe alternativa do universo da Liga da Justiça e enfrentar-se mais uma vez contra Darkseid e Brainiac. Ambos os eventos voltariam a assombrar o Superman a tempo. Durante a invasão Thanagarian, Superman e os outros membros (menos Mulher-Gavião) foram presos, mas conseguiram escapar graças à Mulher Maravilha. Indo à clandestinidade, Batman revelou que conhecia as identidades secretas de Superman e Flash e disse a eles para se encontrarem na Mansão Wayne. Depois que Mulher-Gavião deu a eles informações sobre os planos dos thanagarianos de construir um gerador de desvio de hiperespaço, Superman ajudou a atacar a nave-mãe de Hro Talak, mas partiu para salvar Batman, que estava dirigindo a Torre de Vigia no gerador. Com a ameaça aprovada, a Liga da Justiça debateu se permitiria ou não a Mulher-Gavião ficar. Superman queria acreditar nela, mas ele temia o risco de mais traição. Por fim, o Superman quebrou o laço: permitindo que a Mulher-Gavião permanecesse na Liga. No entanto, Mulher-Gavião renunciou antes que eles pudessem anunciar sua decisão. Depois disso, os membros fundadores reorganizaram a Liga e recrutaram a maioria dos heróis fantasiados da Terra, no que ficou conhecido como Liga da Justiça sem Limites. Super Choque Liga da Justiça sem Limites Após uma falsa oferta presidencial dos EUA por Luthor, Superman e a Liga da Justiça se viram em desacordo com o Projeto Cadmus. Cadmus foi formado após a invasão da Terra por um Superman com lavagem cerebral e o incidente dos Lordes da Justiça, e afirmou que seu único objetivo era a defesa da humanidade. No entanto, vários membros da Cadmus teriam suas próprias agendas pessoais separadas do suposto objetivo maior. Por fim, Luthor sequestrou o Gerador de Fusão Binária da Torre de Vigia, fazendo parecer que a Liga da Justiça era responsável por atacar a base de Cadmus. Superman decidiu que a melhor maneira de diminuir as tensões era se entregar ao governo. No entanto, Batman convenceu Amanda Waller de que Luthor era o responsável. Confrontando Luthor, Brainiac revelou que ele estava no controle dele, e se fundiu com ele. Flash conseguiu destruir Brainiac, mas pareceu morrer no processo. Embora ele quase tenha matado Luthor, Superman percebeu que ele não era um lorde da justiça. Depois disso, Superman decidiu que a Liga da Justiça deveria ser dissolvida, mas um discurso de Arqueiro Verde o convenceu de que o mundo precisava de um grupo de super-heróis e de que a Liga precisava do Homem de Aço. A manifestação de apreciação também convenceu o Superman de que ele havia recuperado a confiança que havia perdido após sofrer uma lavagem cerebral por Darkseid, e o Superman permaneceu. Luthor ficou obcecado em ressuscitar Brainiac, chegando ao ponto de derrubar Gorilla Grodd como líder de um exército virtual de supervilões que Luthor usaria agora como seus peões. Os padrões de pensamento de Brainiac agora estavam misturados aos de Luthor, tentando o humano obcecado com seu conhecimento e poder. Em sua louca busca para ressuscitar Brainiac, Luthor, em vez disso, traria Darkseid de volta à vida por acidente. Darkseid lançou um ataque maciço final contra a Terra, o que exigiu a mobilização de toda a lista estendida da Liga da Justiça. Após uma briga incrível, Darkseid recorreu a uma arma secreta para derrotar o Superman, mas antes que o senhor da guerra pudesse completar sua vitória, ele foi desviado por Luthor por ter encontrado a premiada Equação Anti-Vida. Os dois maiores inimigos do Superman desapareceram em um flash de luz brilhante. A Morte do Superman O Projeto Applecore de Lex Luthor, uma operação ilegal de mineração de terra destinada a explorar o núcleo fundido da Terra como fonte de energia para abastecer Metropolis, atinge um obstáculo ao descobrir uma câmara de estase alienígena da qual emerge um enorme monstro humanóide de pele cinza, matando o mineradores. De lá, dirige-se para Metropolis, matando tudo e qualquer um que atrapalhe e abrindo um caminho de destruição ao longo de sua rota. Superman, que está ocupado passando algum tempo com a repórter do Planeta Diário Lois Lane em sua Fortaleza da Solidão, é alertado pelas notícias dessa criatura que agora está em Metropolis. Superman leva Lois para Metropolis e confronta o monstro sozinho, achando-o incrivelmente forte a ponto de fazer o kryptoniano sangrar. Com determinação implacável, Superman faz tudo o que pode para parar esta "máquina do apocalipse", a ponto de levá-lo ao espaço e depois empurrá-lo de volta à Terra, onde ele finalmente morre, não mais uma ameaça. No entanto, isso também afeta o Superman, que cai nos braços de Lois, aparentemente morto. Um funeral fúnebre televisionado segue enquanto o povo de Metropolis presta seus últimos respeitos ao herói de sua cidade natal, durante o qual Lois Lane percebe a mãe adotiva de Clark Kent, Martha, chorando em particular enquanto se afasta do memorial erguido em nome de Superman. Ela vai para Smallville, a fim de compartilhar sua tristeza de perder a mesma pessoa que ela agora percebe que é secretamente Clark Kent com Martha. Durante esse período de luto, Jimmy Olsen deixa o Planeta Diário para se tornar fotógrafo de uma revista de entretenimento, Perry White volta a beber e Lex Luthor atira em Mercy Graves para encobrir qualquer pista do Project Applecore. Algum tempo depois, um criminoso psicótico conhecido como Homem Brinquedo ameaça despejar um ônibus escolar cheio de crianças da borda de um prédio, se a polícia não se afastar dele, usando sua aranha mecânica para deixar claro seu ponto de vista. Com o Homem Brinquedo distraído, Lois foge para o telhado para tirar o maior número possível de crianças do ônibus, mas acaba caindo junto com a última criança quando Homem Brinquedo empurra o ônibus. Surpreendentemente, o ônibus é pego e levado em segurança ao chão por uma visão familiar - a do Superman, agora de volta dos mortos. Ele também destrói a aranha mecânica e entrega Homem Brinquedo às autoridades antes de levar Lois de volta para casa em seu apartamento, aparentemente respondendo a ela como se eles tivessem se encontrado pela primeira vez. No entanto, acontece que esse "Superman" realmente não é o Superman, mas um clone criado por Luthor do DNA retirado das amostras de sangue de Kal-El e sob o controle de Lex. O corpo do verdadeiro Superman permanece em uma câmara de estase nos laboratórios da Lexcorp depois que ele foi retirado de seu túmulo - até que um dos servidores-robôs da Fortaleza da Solidão o pegue e use a tecnologia kriptoniana da fortaleza para trazê-lo de volta à vida. Enquanto Lois ainda pensa sobre o retorno de Superman, enquanto ainda não vê Clark Kent retornar à sua estação de trabalho no Planeta Diário, o Superman clone ouve através de um noticiário na televisão que o Homem Brinquedo assassinou uma menina de quatro anos em uma creche onde ele levou as crianças de refém. Ele vai até a delegacia onde vê o Homem Brinquedo sendo levado pela polícia e o agarra, voando alto sobre a cidade antes de deixá-lo cair no chão, morto pela queda. As pessoas assistem espantadas quando o Superman clone voa, sem se importar que ele tenha matado um criminoso a sangue frio. Lex repreende seu clone por essa ação e fornece a ele uma lista de possíveis empresas rivais que podem ter roubado o corpo real do Superman para ganho pessoal. O Superman clone descarta a lista e usa sua visão de raios-X para olhar dentro de sua própria cabeça, descobrindo uma minúscula bola de Kryptonita revestida de chumbo implantada em seu cérebro, que ele usa sua visão de calor e uma tesoura para extrair. Mais tarde, Lois se encontra com Lex Luthor em seu escritório, sob o pretexto de deixar o Planeta Diário para sempre, a fim de continuar com sua própria vida, mas o droga para que ela e Jimmy possam ler seus arquivos para descobrir seu laboratório de pesquisa genética. Ele está colhendo clones do Superman, tudo para patrulhar Metropolis sob o controle de Luthor. Luthor acorda de seu estado drogado e ameaça matar Lois e Jimmy, mas é interrompido pelo clone do Superman, que então destrói todo o laboratório e todo o trabalho realizado enquanto Lois e Jimmy escapam. Luthor foge para sua sala especial com lâmpadas solares vermelhas e suas luvas de Kryptonita, esperando o clone entrar, mas o clone fecha a sala e a arranca do edifício, jogando-a no chão com tanta força que machuca Luthor. Durante a verdadeira recuperação do Superman na Fortaleza, seu servidor robótico o alerta para notícias da brutal ação do Superman clone contra Luthor. Percebendo que o clone precisa ser interrompido, apesar de seus próprios níveis de força ainda não terem retornado ao seu pico, o verdadeiro Superman veste um traje preto especial que pode absorver a energia solar amarela enquanto se armar com o canhão de Kryptonita de Lex para equilibrar as probabilidades contra seu colega. Enquanto Lois e Jimmy observam o Superman clone tirar os tanques, aviões e armas da Guarda Nacional, com uma varredura de sua visão de calor, Jimmy vê uma pessoa de cabelos compridos, vestida de preto, parecendo Superman confrontando o clone no topo de um prédio. O Superman clone tenta avisar pacificamente o verdadeiro Superman que Metropolis está agora sob sua proteção, na esperança de que ele recuaria. O verdadeiro Superman responde: "Só por cima do meu cadaver" e dispara o feixe de canhão de Kryptonita contra o clone, que instantaneamente se esquiva e bate no canhão da mão do verdadeiro Superman, engajando-o em uma longa batalha por Metropolis e terminando no local do memorial do Superman. Lois recupera o canhão de Kryptonita e atinge o Superman clone com ele, mas ele o destrói rapidamente, deixando apenas o cartucho que contém a Kryptonita intacto. O verdadeiro Superman enfia o cartucho na roupa do clone e o acende com sua visão de calor, envolvendo o clone em uma espessa nuvem de Kryptonita que acaba matando o clone. O verdadeiro Superman, então, garante a Lois que ele realmente voltou dos mortos, dando-lhe um beijo em público. Superman e Lois acreditam que pode levar algum tempo para que as pessoas confiem nele novamente, mas as palavras de um menino entrevistado os convencem do contrário, à medida que as pessoas se reúnem para ele. Mais tarde, em seu apartamento, depois de tomar banho e aparar o cabelo, Superman revela a Lois que ele realmente é Clark Kent. Asa Noturna Robin (Dick Grayson) voltou para Gotham City, mas com Jason Todd como novo parceiro do Batman, a identidade de Robin não era mais adequada para ele. Sem saber o que fazer, ele se virou para alguém que sabia que entenderia: Superman. Muito brevemente, Dick pensou em desistir da vida de combate ao crime, mas não conseguia imaginar sua vida de outra maneira; mas se ele não pudesse ser Robin, quem seria? Superman teve a resposta. Há muito tempo, em Krypton, um homem foi expulso por sua família - exatamente como Dick havia sido. Ele sonhava com um mundo governado pela justiça e partiu para proteger os desamparados de Krypton. Sua verdadeira identidade nunca foi revelada. Ele era conhecido apenas como Asa Noturna. Batman e Robin Casamento e Filho Clark pde Lois em casamento e ela aceita. Os dois decidem se casar rapidamente. Lucy Lane dá a Lois um chá de panela e uma despedida de solteira, enquanto Clark faz uma despedida de solteiro nos Ace O 'Clubs. O casamento é organizado em pouco tempo, com Jimmy Olsen e Lucy Lane como padrinho e dama de honra. Batman organiza um grupo de heróis para cuidar de Metropolis. Por acaso, Batman também possuía um prédio de apartamentos que Lois considerou um lugar ideal e, como presente de casamento, permitiu que Clark e Lois se mudassem para a casa. Lois e Clark, em seguida, foram em uma lua de mel no Havaí, onde Clark foi baleado e sequestrado por terroristas e Lois teve que vir em seu socorro. Após a lua de mel, Clark voltou a sua vida diária como Superman. Poucos anos depois Lois finalmente ficou gravida de Clark. Quando a criança nasceu os dois decidiram nomeá-lo de Jonathan Samuel Kent. The King of Cartoons XVIII Poderes e Habilidades A estrutura celular do Superman é muito mais densa, resistente e biologicamente mais eficaz que o tecido humano. Ele não possui níveis de força sobre-humanos, apesar de sua capacidade celular aprimorada sem que sua estrutura celular seja carregada com energia solar amarela. Sem essa cobrança, suas capacidades físicas são idênticas às de um ser humano de sua altura e peso que pratica atividades físicas regulares. Como alienígena, ele possui vários órgãos cujas funções ainda não foram divulgadas ou compreendidas, mas acredita-se que sejam parte ou a fonte de seu campo de força de biomatriz e aura de recuperação. O corpo de Superman também armazena energia ativamente em sua matriz biocelular como um padrão de energia que está vinculado ao campo eletromagnético de seu corpo. Essa energia alimenta a maioria de suas capacidades eletromagnéticas, como voo, visão de calor e outras habilidades baseadas em "visão", enquanto complementa suas habilidades físicas a níveis sobre-humanos. Superman demonstrou repelir os Raios Ômega de Darkseid com sua visão de calor e foi capaz de lidar com o calor extremo do núcleo da Terra. Como um Kryptoniano, suas células funcionam como uma super bateria, hiper metabolizando comprimentos de onda específicos da radiação como combustível para permitir funções vivas e/ou habilidades sobre-humanas. Diferentes comprimentos de onda da radiação têm efeitos diferentes na fisiologia e no bem-estar do Superman, mas suas células não podem absorver ou utilizar todos os tipos de radiação. O comprimento de onda do sol vermelho do sistema solar em casa permite que seu corpo funcione em um nível idêntico de um ser humano saudável, enquanto a radiação solar da Terra, tanto no estado bruto quanto no estado filtrado, através da atmosfera da Terra, atua como combustível para permitir todos os seus poderes. Toda vez que Superman usa alguma de suas habilidades sobre-humanas, seu corpo gasta a luz solar absorvida e ele é capaz de utilizá-las em vários graus através de circunstâncias controladas. A radiação solar de uma estrela azul provou aumentar suas habilidades conhecidas sob um sol amarelo em um grau mais alto e possibilitou poderes adicionais. A existência e a exposição constante a fontes de radiação "saudáveis" comprovadas não são necessárias para que ele viva e utilize seus poderes, mas períodos prolongados sem exposição a eles e/ou utilizando seus poderes exigirão que Kal-El recarregue para viver e continuar usando seus poderes. Ele mostrou inteligência incrível e habilidades computacionais; sua mente trabalha bruscamente e com extrema velocidade em relação aos humanos normais. Os poderes analíticos de Superman permitem que ele leia informações diretamente das máquinas (e, com o uso cuidadoso de sua visão de calor, ele pode até reprogramar as máquinas). * Superforça - O Superman possui força quase ilimitada, embora os limites exatos de sua força sejam desconhecidos. Ele é capaz de levantar muito mais de um bilhão de toneladas. Mesmo sendo forte o suficiente para romper a suspensão completa do cronômetro com apenas sua força. Diferentes períodos e intensidades de exposição à radiação solar da Terra podem fazer com que sua força oscile com o tempo. As proezas conhecidas de força do Superman incluem levantar uma enorme pirâmide e voar para Marte sem qualquer esforço, fisicamente dominando Darkseid em combate, movendo a Terra para longe do Sol com a ajuda de Lanterna Verde enquanto Destruidor Estelar a empurrava em direção ao Sol (um feito que exigiria quintilhões de toneladas de força), e tendo a força necessária para destruir um pequeno planeta com numerosos golpes. Níveis não saudáveis de alta exposição à radiação solar podem exceder o nível de força "normal" do Superman. * Supervelocidade - Ele é capaz de se mover, reagir, correr e voar em velocidades sobre-humanas. Embora não seja tão rápido quanto o Flash, o Superman ainda pode voar em velocidades mais rápidas que a velocidade do som. Ele pode usar esse poder para desarmar oponentes, pegar balas ou estilhaços e atravessar grandes distâncias em segundos. Graças ao seu treinamento com o Flash. Superman foi capaz de usar sua velocidade de maneira muito criativa em combate e viajar grandes distâncias mais rápido do que normalmente. A velocidade do Superman é tão grande que até a manipulação do tempo tem pouco efeito sobre ele. Ele pode até correr e capturar o Flash na velocidade da luz e capaz de ter uma conversa causal com o Flash em segundos. ** Aceleração Molecular - Superman pode vibrar sua estrutura molecular em vários níveis para alcançar vários efeitos. Se ele quiser, o Superman pode excitar as moléculas de qualquer substância que ele vibre até a massa crítica, causando uma explosão. ** Intangibilidade - Superman pode vibrar suas moléculas para alcançar um estado intangível. Nesse estado, ele é imune a todos os ataques. Ele também pode vibrar tão rápido que a luz não reflete nele, tornando-o invisível. Ele também possui a capacidade de controlar sua velocidade e momento angular no nível molecular e controlar suas interações moleculares para permitir que seu corpo passe por qualquer substância. * Super stamina - Ele tem a capacidade de manter ações físicas contínuas por um período indefinido. Clark tem resistência ilimitada se for constantemente exposto à luz solar da Terra. * Voar - Superman é capaz de voar em velocidades supersônicas (mais de duas mil milhas por segundo) em uma atmosfera planetária e em velocidades mais rápidas que a luz enquanto no espaço. Uma vez ele viajou da estrela Vega para a Terra - uma distância de mais de 25 anos-luz - em minutos, se não segundos, o que significa que ele é capaz de voar mais de um milhão de vezes a velocidade da luz. * Visão de calor - Superman pode disparar raios de calor intenso de seus olhos. Esses feixes podem ser invisíveis, permitindo que ele trabalhe sem ser detectado, e podem ser ajustados para afetar a matéria em um nível microscópico. As façanhas incluem ligar os gigantes motores do planeta de íons em movimento, aniquilar um exército de clones do Doomsday de uma só vez, potencialmente rivalizando com o calor de uma Estrela e contornando a concha externa de um alvo, evitando danos ao crânio de uma pessoa para fins cirúrgicos. * Invulnerabilidade - Seu corpo é quase invulnerável devido à sua estrutura celular e anatômica sobre-humana densa, bem como à sua aura bioelétrica radiante. O Superman é, em algumas circunstâncias, resistente ou imune a diferentes formas e níveis de lacerações, traumas de força contundente, ataques baseados em energia, quedas de grandes alturas, explosões, o vazio frio do espaço, toxinas e todas as doenças conhecidas na Terra. Sua "aura" bioelétrica sobrecarregada age como um "campo de força" invisível que irradia a poucos milímetros de sua pele. Ele pode utilizar sua aura intencionalmente, fortalecendo seu poder em maior grau para fornecer uma defesa adicional contra certos níveis de ataques físicos e energéticos por um período consideravelmente curto, mas isso pode colocá-lo em risco se a tentativa de talento se provar ineficiente por qualquer motivo. O Superman utiliza sua aura expandindo-a em torno de pessoa(s) ou objeto(s) para permitir sua estabilidade estrutural ao levantar ou viajar com eles. A invulnerabilidade do Superman tem estado em constante fluxo ao longo dos anos. Ele poderia sobreviver à explosão de ogivas nucleares, entrando no sol da Terra e emergindo ileso, suportando o impacto de uma estrela explosiva, e sobrevivendo estando nas proximidades de uma explosão igual a 50 supernovas, enquanto já significativamente enfraquecido pela luz solar vermelha. * Super-sopro - Superman pode gerar ventos com força de furacão soprando e também relaxar a respiração para congelar um alvo. Ele também pode respirar grandes quantidades de ar para dissipar nuvens de gás expirando. * Sentidos sobre-humanos - Todos os sentidos do Superman são elevados a níveis sobre-humanos. ** Audição sobre-humana - Superman tem a capacidade de expandir seu alcance auditivo, dando-lhe a capacidade de ouvir sons antes que as ondas sonoras realmente o atinjam. Isso também lhe dá uma audição incrível com variações extremas de frequência de som e tom, permitindo captar ruídos de todo o mundo. Ele mostrou controle suficiente para bloquear os sons do ambiente e focar em uma fonte/frequência específica. ** Super Cheiro - Em várias ocasiões, Superman demonstrou que seu olfato é significativamente aprimorado a ponto de sentir o cheiro de odores em todo o planeta. ** Super Visão - Superman também possui um arranjo sensorial superior de recursos visuais. *** Visão do Espectro Eletromagnético - Ele pode ver em todo o espectro EM. Superman pode ver e identificar rádio/televisão e toda e qualquer frequência de transmissão, permitindo-lhe evitar a detecção por métodos de monitoramento por radar ou satélite. *** Visão telescópica - A capacidade de focar sua visão para ver algo a uma grande distância, sem violar as leis da física. *** Visão microscópica - A capacidade de ver objetos e imagens extremamente pequenos até o nível subatômico. *** Visão de Raio-x - A capacidade de ver através de qualquer coisa, exceto chumbo. Por ser passiva, essa capacidade não geraria radiação prejudicial da mesma maneira que uma projeção focalizada de raios-X bruto. *** Visão Térmica - A capacidade de ver através das trilhas de calor deixadas por um ser ou objeto vivo. * Auto-Sustentação - Ele não precisa comer nem dormir desde que tenha energia solar amarela suficiente (mas ainda é capaz de fazê-los) e não precisa de oxigênio para respirar, o que o permite viajar no espaço e debaixo d'água desprotegido. * Longevidade - Superman pode potencialmente viver indefinidamente, com pouco ou nenhum envelhecimento, desde que ele retenha continuamente radiação solar amarela suficiente em seu corpo. Estilo de Luta Devido a ter superpoderes durante toda a vida e constantemente participando de batalhas com vários inimigos, Superman se tornou um excelente lutador corpo a corpo, utilizando um estilo de luta que complementa diretamente seus superpoderes. A versatilidade de combate do Superman permite que ele se adapte a qualquer inimigo e derrote-o. Além disso, Superman foi treinado no boxe por Wildcat, no ensino médio ele treinou no wrestling e se tornou um expert no estilo, Mongul II o treinou nos métodos de combate de gladiador, Mulher Maravilha em combate das Amazona e até aprendeu algumas técnicas avançadas de artes marciais com Batman. Ele também aprendeu diversas disciplinas de Krypton que o ajudam em batalha fisicamente e mentalmente. * Torquasm Vo: É uma disciplina kryptoniana que o Superman usa às vezes. É um meio de entrar no estado de Theta, onde o usuário tem controle total do reino, o qual pode alterar o ambiente à sua maneira, com o uso de suas memórias. É basicamente um meio de focar a disciplina mental para ajudar a combater efeitos adversos, como a dominação mental. Pode ser usado para manipular a mente de alguém. O Superman pode até executar essa técnica através de sua consciência, para encontrar a diferença entre duas memórias do mesmo evento, para descobrir qual delas é a real; basicamente, o Superman utiliza um detector de mentiras quando essa técnica está ativa. Ele pode até compartilhar suas descobertas com outra pessoa. * Torquasm Rao: Permite que ele toque em seus instintos e se separe de seu corpo. Torna-o capaz de impedir que outros manipulem sua mente e permite que ele lute no plano astral. Essa disciplina não apenas capacita o Superman, mas também permite que ele cure seu corpo e espírito de qualquer ameaça prejudicial. * Horu-Kanu: A forma mais mortal de combate físico em Krypton. Uma arte marcial que envolve tirar proveito dos pontos de pressão do corpo. O Superman aprendeu essa arte marcial em particular. Apesar da reputação de Superman no combate corpo a corpo e do uso de seus poderes. Superman é na verdade um espadachim habilidoso, capaz de lutar em pé de igualdade com vários adversários. Especialidades * Liderança - Superman provou muitas vezes sua capacidade de exigir respeito e inspirar os outros com seu carisma, ardor e idealismo. Ele costuma servir como primus inter pares da Liga da Justiça. * Investigação e Jornalismo - Como super-herói e jornalista, Superman é especialista em reunir evidências de todos os tipos de fontes. Ele é um dos melhores repórteres do Planeta Diário, rivalizado apenas por sua esposa Lois Lane. Ele ganhou um Prémio Pulitzer pelo menos em uma ocasião. * Multilinguismo - Superman sabe falar Inglês, Kryptoniano, Espanhol e Japonês. Musicas * Superman Theme * Superman Theme 2013 Aparições * The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons 2 * The King of Cartoons XVIII Outras Aparições * The King of Cartoons Chronicles * The King of Cartoons Especial de 15 anos (Citado) * Proelium - A world with heroes (Citado) Trívia * Superman não bebe álcool. * Clark era vegetariano em um ponto em sua vida. * O filme favorito de Clark é O Sol É para Todos, filme de Robert Mulligan em 1962. * Superman adora Leite maltado. * Superman faz aniversário em 29 de Fevereiro, data escolhida para fazer uma alusão ao fato dele envelhecer quatro vezes mais devagar que os seres humanos. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Alien Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens nascidos em outro Planeta Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Fevereiro Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:DC Comics